


Shortcomings

by Chanel_Pirate



Category: Amnesia: The Dark Descent
Genre: Alcohol, Awkward Sex, Deconstruction, Drugs, First Time (As Human), Graphic Depictions of Male Ego, Kink Meme, M/M, PWP, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-24 01:26:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13800465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chanel_Pirate/pseuds/Chanel_Pirate
Summary: He was a master of human anatomy. How hard could this be?





	Shortcomings

 

 

In hindsight, perhaps he should not have had that fifth glass of wine.

 

In his defence – and Alexander of Brennenburg was anything but a defensive man – he had felt like celebrating. The time of his return drew ever nearer. There was a significant probability that he would be home by week’s end.

 

He had not quite resolved the question of what to do with his errant guest.

 

And what a question he was: Daniel. Of the fashionable Mayfair, London. Daniel: Curious to the point of foolishness, a striking specimen of his species, and straddling the boundaries of disquieting, if compelling, madness.

 

Also currently straddling: his lap.

 

He was not prepared for this. Daniel had appeared to be falling over onto the sofa. Alexander had tried to catch him from where he sat. His hands had landed on Daniel’s shoulder and hip. He was unable to move them, lest Daniel fall into him.

 

“What was that, Alexander?” Daniel murmured in his ear. There was a new cast of familiarity in how he said it; downright improper, by Daniel’s usual standards.

 

“Pardon?” he blinked. He admonished himself for the wine. If Daniel were to get into one of his spells, exciting as they were, he would rather he had all his faculties about his person. He could more than look after himself, but one could never be too careful with such characters.

 

Daniel ran a hand down Alexander’s chest, teasing at his cravat. What was he doing? “I’m given to understand,” he said, and Alexander was distracted by the clean line of his jaw, “that you had further suggestions for helping me to overcome my night terrors.”

 

Alexander stared, and thought, and had no idea of what to do with his hands. Daniel seemed expectant, for whatever reason.

 

“I’m afraid I,” he began. Even were he to disregard the overarching circumstances, it had been a few decades since he had entertained a young, attractive man - alone. He considered: tone, context, wine. The way that Daniel was looking at him. The hand on Daniel’s shapely hip.

 

Oh dear.

 

It dawned.

 

It seemed that he was being seduced.

 

“Am I being seduced?”

 

Daniel’s hand stilled, before moving up to rake through Alexander’s hair. “Am I not?”

 

The parlour was rather warm, he noticed, though the fire would soon need tending. “Are you–” How much laudanum had Daniel taken? Or did his breath always smell of it? “Are the night terrors worsening to such a degree?” he asked. He somehow refrained from rolling his eyes at himself.

 

“Your jests are quick as ever.” Daniel laughed. It was a rumble at his neck which went straight to his groin, and this. This was why he had always made a point of restraint. Without fail, the moment he let up on it, be it once or twice a century, something ridiculous would happen. He resolutely avoided thinking of the court at Potsdam during the Seven Years’ War. Or anything Agrippa or Weyer had ever talked him into. Or any young moment in the time Before. Or…

 

“Daniel, you. The Shadow draws nearer,” he started, pushing him back to see his face. He could sense Daniel’s want, and knew it to be sincere, in part due to his especial abilities – and in part due to the man’s heavy breathing and tented trousers. His words died.

 

Daniel kissed him. Alexander banished any thoughts of his plans and home and, despite his better judgement, tightened his grip on the other man. And then, in a movement just as sudden, Daniel stood, and the space before him was cold.

 

He tried to catch his breath. The room was spinning. Daniel preoccupied himself with the fire, jabbing at it with a poker, his back to Alexander. Silence fell.

 

He was weighing up whether to glance what the hell was going on directly from Daniel’s mind, when he spoke.

 

“My apologies.” He stabbed the poker back into its stand, decisive, and turned to Alexander with downcast eyes. “I appear to have made a misjudgement. I did not mean to cause offence. And with all you’ve done for me… I hope you will not look badly on me going forward.”

 

The boy was mad, Alexander thought, speechless, madder than a tampter-logged Kaernk. Madder than he could have ever imagined, madder and all the stupider for it, and he suspected the Shadow had not much to do with that. He gawked.

 

Daniel nodded and made to leave the room. In an almost automatic motion, Alexander stood and followed. He reached over to hold the door shut as Daniel began to open it.

 

“What gave you that impression?” He was barely taller than Daniel, but he believed he was doing a good job of looming, boxing him in against the door. Daniel swallowed, and Alexander watched the slide of his Adam’s apple. His hair moved with Alexander’s breath. His lips were open in invitation. He stank. He was beautiful.

 

Now, it wasn’t even that the courting rituals and social norms of this place were different, for they were. To a startling extent. For example, two individuals - a distinct biological male, and a distinct biological female – were needed for reproduction. There was the acceptable enslavement of the latter. There was no Gla’aki Thrang.

 

No, he’d studied this, he was no simpleton. Daniel wasn’t deviating from the general script too much. Yes, they were both men - but Alexander had been a member of the Prussian aristocracy for over two centuries. He’d been a guest at Sanssouci. He was more than familiar with the concept.

 

It wasn’t even that the timing was terrible, because it could not be worse.

 

No, it was more that aside from some expansive flirtations of a political nature, and some stolen kisses, Alexander was somewhat of a novice. That is to say, he had never found the opportunity for an intimate occasion. More to the heart of the matter, he was unpractised in the matter of human sex.

 

Entirely.

 

That is, except for the occasional perfunctory and clinical self-relief. Only when it wouldn’t go away on its own. During which he spent most of the time marvelling at how the male of this species had ever managed to achieve hegemony while in the possession of such inefficient – and external? – reproductive organs.

           

How had he never? He wondered. It wasn’t for a lack of opportunity. In the time Before, his companions had remarked he’d had the virility of a shoggoth. There had simply not been time enough- what were a couple of centuries? And now here he was, with Daniel before him.

 

The same Daniel who admired his knowledge and experience in all things. He cursed himself.

 

Well, if he was skilful enough with his other body to have his beloved await him for all this time, as he had no doubt that they must be, then Daniel had better be ready.

 

Daniel cleared his throat. Right. Daniel, in front of him, breathing like he’d run a race. Daniel, who had better be ready, though judging by the erection jabbing into his thigh, he very much was.

 

“Is everything alright, Alexander? You seem to be lost in thought.”

 

He decided. They were doing this. “I was only thinking,” he growled, in a way he had once been told was appealing, “whether you are even ready to encounter-”

 

To Alexander’s relief, Daniel cut him off with a kiss before he said anything too terrible. Alright, this he had done before. It’d been half a century at the last count, but so far, so good. This he could do. He didn’t quite understand it, but they – humans – seemed to assign this act great value. He pressed Daniel into the door, attacking his mouth, biting. Great. What next?

 

“Alexander, wait,” Daniel said, pulling away. “Let me – let’s just…”

 

At that, Daniel’s hands moved from his waist to his jaw. It was almost like he was holding him in place. His smile was most becoming as he drew in again, changing his angle, gentle. Whenever Alexander drew in as before, Daniel withdrew a little.

 

Was he… correcting him?

 

Daniel’s hands drew up to run through his hair, deepening the kiss with a singular intensity. Alexander closed his eyes and thought only of Daniel in his arms.

 

Then, Daniel was grinding his clothed erection against his own – when had that happened? – and Alexander gasped. Daniel hummed in amusement, his tongue brushing against his own as he ground into him, hands roaming over his body, undoing his cravat. Air.

 

He pulled back, dizzy, blinking. Daniel followed, but this time he lowered his mouth to his neck, and this. Now this was unfair. He bit down, causing Alexander to moan.

 

“Mmm. Alexander, you are so,” Daniel was unbuttoning whatever he could reach. “Alexander,” he bit down again, behind his ear. Unfair. “Fuck – I want you to fuck me.”

 

Alexander was glad that Daniel could not see his face at that moment.

 

“Ah, yes,” he said, cut off as Daniel tore his waistcoat and shirt over his head as one, “I should certainly –” he had to bite down on his lip, as Daniel took a nipple into his mouth, “We shall do that at another time when there’s been less, wine, certainly.”

 

One step at a verdammt time.

 

Daniel made a small noise of protest, raising himself back to eye level. The absence of his body burned, brandlike.

 

“Perhaps you are right,” Daniel said. His eyes scanned over Alexander’s body, hungry, and when he met his eyes, something in them shifted, dark. He kissed him, deep, unfastening Alexander’s trousers as he manoeuvred them to the sofa.

 

“Sit down,” Daniel commanded, pushing down on his shoulder. Alexander found he liked how he wore that tone of voice. He complied at once. Daniel slid into his lap, much in the way he had when this mess had begun, moving in to kiss him again - but Alexander held him back. He looked him in the eye, intense.

 

He wanted to see something. Anything. An answer. What should he do? He tried looking through, past, to share some of his mind with Daniel’s, before remembering that it didn’t work like that, here. He was lost.

 

“What are you doing?” Daniel grinned at him. The damned fool.

 

“I haven’t a clue,” Alexander said, and kissed him, in large part that Daniel would not realise he was his latest existential crisis.

 

Daniel responded, and it was different, and now Alexander understood the significance of this small act. It had intention, direction, as Daniel’s hand slipped into his trousers, and closed around his cock. He began to stroke.

 

This was very different to when he did it to himself.

 

He had not expected this, the warmth of Daniel’s firm grip tugging at him. Not at all. Nor was he expecting the mad, raw drag of Daniel’s thumb over his tip, making him claw at his still-clothed back. He scrabbled at him, trying to get his clothes off, to no avail, their open mouths sliding together, Daniel stealing his breath. Daniel, he decided, was going to destroy him.

 

His clothes would not budge beneath his fingers. It went on.

 

“Daniel.”

 

“Hmm?”

 

How could he be this content?

 

“Do they not make clothes that can be removed in your United Kingdom? Is this the level of prudishness you have reached as a nation? Was this Nelson’s contention on the battlefield? Is one to struggle with these infernal hooks-“

 

As Alexander spoke, Daniel laughed, unfastening and removing the top half of his raiment with such speed that Alexander suspected the involvement of a Yithian amulet.

 

And then Daniel reached down - unlacing, unbuttoning, unhooking his stupid modern dandy trousers. He kicked them off, together with his shoes. Alexander looked down, and was struck dumb.

 

“What do,” Alexander paused, pushing Daniel back by the shoulder. Daniel was... larger than he was. Larger than most. He couldn’t tear his eyes away. “You, ah?”

 

Daniel seemed to take the hand on his shoulder as a prompt, and he moved, until he was kneeling between his legs. Alexander made a small noise, missing the contact of his lips. He craned his head forward from where he was splayed against the sofa, not wanting to lose sight of an inch of his body.

 

Every considerable inch. Yes, this would be what finally broke his mind. Daniel’s monster cock.

 

“We alright, Alexander?” he asked, and the bastard had the smuggest look on his face. “See something you like?”

 

Alexander bit back a curse as Daniel shoved down his own trousers, all but ripping them off, his hand returning to his cock. His breath was warm against his thigh. What could he be doing down there?

 

Daniel’s tongue darted out to wet his lips as he stared intently at Alexander’s cock. His hands closed tight on his hips. His mouth trailed across his hipbone.

 

All at once, his hot mouth wrapped around the head of his cock.

 

“Oh, fuck!”

 

That’s it, he’d been lobotomised. Yes, he’d allowed himself to be trepanned for that fever back in 1624, and everything since had been an illusion created in his mortal throes. He would die here, as Daniel made winking eye contact at him, sinking lower, soft, wet, swallowing his entire length, and why? Why the fuck had he gone over two hundred years without doing this? What had he even been doing with his time?

 

His hand tangled in Daniel’s hair, head dropping against the back of the sofa, mouth gaping. Daniel spread his legs wider and drew himself upwards, rubbing his tongue against his leaking slit. It was all Alexander could do not to buck roughly into his mouth, spine curving.

 

A hand, teasing along his inner thigh, lower. Deeper, at his entrance. He felt the start of a searing, itch-like feeling at the base of his stomach, and was quick to pull up on Daniel’s hair. He knew enough to know what it meant – and he didn’t want this to be over so soon.

 

Daniel looked up at him, questioning, disengaging from his cock with an obscene sound. Alexander couldn’t look away from him, his reddened lips. His own cock damp with precome, and the man’s spit.

 

“Is this not…?

 

“Yes,” Alexander mustered breath to say. “Yes, it’s good. Almost too good. I am but an old man, Daniel.”

 

Daniel moved beside him on the sofa, laughing, pleased with himself. His naked body was perfect. “Well, I shan’t go about giving you heart failure, then.”

 

Alexander did roll his eyes this time. “Silence, ingrate. Come here and let me touch you.”

 

And Daniel did, moving into him until Alexander was flat on his back, curling his legs about Daniel’s waist as he kissed him, tasting himself on his tongue, Daniel holding him down, driving his cock against his own, hands everywhere, and Alexander was dizzy with wine and lust –

 

“Ach. Wait.”

 

Daniel was panting, pleading for more of that building friction, “Alex-”

 

“No, wait, stop,” Alexander pushed him away – he might have kicked at him a little - and sat up to grab at his right calf. “Cramp. I need a moment.” He squeezed his eyes shut. “Gott.”

 

Daniel sat and watched as he struggled with his bony leg – flexed his foot, unflexed it, tried walking on it, to no avail. He collapsed on the sofa again, as annoyed as he was in excruciating pain. He leaned down to cradle it, whimpering, feeling like a proper old bastard. He tried to take deep breaths. To Daniel’s credit, he leaned in, attempting to massage his leg, sweet, simple creature that he was. Alexander batted his hand away.

 

Daniel made a petulant sound, slightly breaking Alexander’s dead heart. “Shall I get you some laudanum?” he asked, already moving across the room to retrieve some. He picked up a vial.

 

“That’s your solution to everything, isn’t it? You’re always reaching,” Alexander gasped, his calf attempting to depart its flesh prison, “-always reaching for that damned laudanum.”

 

“You – what’s that supposed to mean? That was rather uncalled for, and frankly-”

 

“I merely state the facts-”

 

“Well you bloody sort your own leg out, then!”

 

An uncomfortable silence descended, as Daniel huffily stood at the centre of the room, and Alexander pawed at his own leg, to no effect whatsoever.

 

“Right. Bring it over, then,” Alexander conceded.

 

“I am not your serf, Baron.”

 

“Daniel!” he snapped.

 

“Come and get it.”

 

Alexander sighed, and hobbled along to Daniel. He snatched the vial of laudanum from his hand. Daniel pouted. They were neither of them hard anymore. Alexander glared at him as he unstoppered the vial, and drank it all in one go. He dropped it to the floor in sheer contempt. Daniel shook his head.

 

“Slow down there, guv,” Daniel muttered.

 

“I slow for nobody,” Alexander said, enunciating carefully. His head was spinning in earnest now. Curse Daniel, curse the wine. His calf twitched, but the pain was already dulling.

 

Daniel burst out laughing as Alexander staggered a little, falling into his arms. He caught him, propping him up by the shoulders, kissing every part of him he could reach. Alexander stared at him, awestruck. Maybe Daniel could come with him. He was sure his beloved would not mind. No, awful idea. Maybe he would indeed get heart failure. That might be better.

 

“I am so glad we met,” Daniel breathed against his lips.

 

“You shouldn’t be,” Alexander said, louder than he intended, needing to force his voice through the space. The air was thick, sticky, as if they were underwater. He couldn’t feel his throat when he swallowed. “Do you – do you even dilute the stuff? What solution is this?”

 

“I, ah,” and he could feel Daniel’s cock hardening against him again. “It’s my custom measure – you see, my constitution has become accustomed, and-”

 

Fantastic. Super. He vowed to never again touch anything this madman gave him. Alexander tuned out from what Daniel was saying. He stared down at his hand, spreading out the fingers wide, clenching it into a fist again, slow. He could see the vibration of matter in the room. It called to him, warping, suggestive of the orb’s power of defying the nature of the continuum - his hand, it was analogous to it. Perhaps each man’s hand was the orb. Even Daniel’s. No, Daniel’s in particular. It was the void pursuing itself.

 

“Pardon?”

 

“Oh dear,” Daniel gave him a peck on the lips, “Why don’t we-”

 

“No, no. I’m fine here,” Alexander was sure that he did say, though it sounded as though another had said it, from far away, as far as the orb’s reach. “I’ll just, right here.” And he sat at Daniel’s feet.

 

Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Daniel bury his face in his hands. His orb-hands. It was slow. His leg’s throbbing had subsided.

 

Alexander looked up at him then, eyes glued to his form. Daniel fidgeted under the scrutiny.

 

Yes. He was Michelangelo’s David, with a much larger cock. It had to be thicker than his wrists, he thought, not that his wrists were anything but gaunt. Even so, it was a significant girth. He reached out an arm to verify this, laying a hand flat against his hip in an eminently awkward angle, and yes, quite. Daniel looked down at him in what could have been despair as he took his arm away again.

 

“I’m. Alexander there’s a bit of chill in here, shall I get my kit back on?”

 

An atavistic impulse, hardwired into this body’s very system, caused Alexander to look sharply up at him then, grabbing Daniel’s thigh.

 

“No,” he said, surveying the situation through his current hazy state. There was a silver lining here – at least Daniel was not in possession of female genitalia. He wouldn't have known where to even begin were that the case. Yes, Daniel was no different to him. By too much. Besides, he had to give himself credit where it was due.

 

He was a master of human anatomy. How hard could this be?

 

Hard, yes, he thought, Daniel. Beautiful man in front of him, waiting for some attention. What was it with wombs, anyway? Terrifying. Growing progeny within oneself. Barbaric.

 

He shook his head. It wouldn’t do to lose his bearings now.

 

No different to touching oneself, he thought – shouted – at himself, reaching to finally grasp Daniel’s flagging erection.

 

Except, it was a little different. It was a strange angle, and his coordination was off. He ended up somewhere between flailing and kneading at him.

 

Daniel stared. Alexander’s grin fell away at his expression.

 

“Ah,” he stammered, moving so he was more head-on to Daniel, “Yes, I see. The customs of our great fatherland, ah. I see you have not ere lain with a Prussian.”

 

No, that's not how people spoke these days. The wine. The wine, and the laudanum, and Daniel, making him forget how English turned this century.

 

Daniel laughed. “Anon I shall have done.”

 

“Shall have done what?” Alexander narrowed his eyes.

 

“Fucked a Prussian.”

 

There was the word.

 

He swore at himself. Right. He was going to change his approach. He was going to shelve this uncharacteristic trepidation, put his back into it, and make Daniel come harder than anyone has ever made him come. He shifted to rest on his knees, and gripped Daniel’s cock, in a way that made sense this time, even to him.

 

He imitated Daniel’s movements from before. If he was anything like himself, he would be sensitive… there. He smirked when Daniel moaned.

 

Maybe he’d take it a step further, he thought, staring it down.

 

Daniel’s hands were grasping his shoulders, and he looked up at him from where he was now leaning his cheek against his hip. He wore pleasure well – it was such a departure from the constant fear, hate. His own arousal was becoming insistent. He snapped his eyes back to Daniel’s cock.

 

But goodness, was it large. He’d prevailed against a rth’Gar in the Pnakotic temples. He could do this. He refused to be intimidated.

 

He moved again, gripping the base of that cock, and leaned in to tentatively lick at it. He watched for a reaction.

 

Daniel’s eyes were soft, affectionate. “Have you ever…? It’s alright if you’ve never-”

 

“Nonsense, I’ve been with scores of men,” he snapped, “I have simply never confronted such a, well, ample, uh.”

 

Daniel actually smirked.

 

“Understandable. I, myself, might have ere lain with a Prussian.”

 

At this, Alexander filled with determination. And questions, which he chose to ignore. Yes, he would be a master cocksucker by day’s end, if that’s what it took, worthy of the Order of the Black Eagle. Daniel himself had said he was a Renaissance man.

 

Because how different could this be from torture? Surely nothing bad would come of it if he collected indications of effectiveness first-hand from Daniel’s mind. It could be risky. But it was his main area of expertise.

 

He took Daniel into his mouth, with heroic purpose. He elected to focus on the head, thinking of what had felt good on the receiving end. He sucked, pressing his tongue against the sensitive spot from earlier, and hummed in self-satisfaction when Daniel gasped, his hands winding through his hair, as he stroked the part of his shaft not covered by his mouth.

 

Alexander decided that he would do anything to hear Daniel make such a sound again. He pulled away, and breathed in the smell of him. He would not fail this, not when he could sense exactly what he wanted. He leaned down, tongue sliding up the underside of his cock, rubbing at the nerves below the head. Fingers tightened in his scalp as Daniel made some delicious noises. He could have laughed in triumph. Same principles, different execution. He wondered if this produced vitae.

 

He shifted slightly, his free hand a death-grip at Daniel’s hip, as he lowered himself again. He intended on taking all that he could, and he swallowed Daniel down, throat laudanum-numbed, flattening his tongue, monitoring his reactions all the while. It was easier than Alexander had thought to find an angle, and a rhythm, and his own cock was pulsing as Daniel tugged at his hair, wrenching his head back, choking him. He welcomed the harshness, even when Daniel began to thrust.

 

He ached, even as his eyes watered, and he fought back the urge to gag, he ached, imagining Daniel pushing him down and showing him every limit the human body had for pleasure, surpassing those limits, a better kind of torture. His fingernails dug into Daniel’s hip, as he somehow managed to choke more of him down. Maybe this was his calling, pleasuring Daniel, Daniel who could feel free to use and discard him as he wished. Daniel, who could easily kill him if he wanted to.

 

He couldn’t breathe, he was going to suffocate, and he liked it, rutting into the air, unable to find purchase on anything, Daniel’s leg too far out of reach for him to grind into. He could taste Daniel’s pulse, could hear his growls, could sense his mind curling about his own, and he was sure he was throwing out psychic signals all over the place.

 

He moved his other hand to grasp at Daniel’s other hipbone, eyes squeezed shut, focusing only on Daniel’s cock in his mouth, and on not choking – the laudanum could only help so much - he knew he could get down further. He would dominate this beast. His own hips pushed into the air, cock starved for attention. He thought he heard a faint creak. He tilted his chin up as Daniel pushed deeper, and thought of nothing but Daniel, hot on his tongue, Daniel, fucking him raw on his knees, rough, facedown, not letting him breathe, Daniel, Daniel, Daniel.

 

His nails drew Daniel’s blood as he came, untouched, bucking into the air, and he couldn’t suppress his groans, he had to pull away or he would bite Daniel in half, his face red from lack of air, whole body tensing, too much, but Daniel held him in place as rolled his hips, merciless, cruel, and this. This was perfect. How had he missed out on this?

 

Daniel’s grip loosened, and he had to pull away as his orgasm leached from him. “One moment,” he panted, leaving a kiss on Daniel’s cock as he disengaged. He pumped him with his hand as he caught his breath. He gulped down the sex-stale air as though he’d been drowning, which he might have been. That was alright. He opened his eyes, trailing them from his own come on the carpet and Daniel’s leg, to Daniel’s full lips parted around hard breaths, his adoring expression.

 

“Did you? Just?”

 

“Mmm. Yes,” he said, giving him a lopsided smile, and almost froze, because behind Daniel, the door was open. And at the doorway stood one of his grunts. Uncloaked. And it was staring at them in dopey astonishment. And it had in all likelihood watched its master as he’d ejaculated everywhere, with Daniel’s cock down his throat.

 

This was worse than the Great Wig Débâcle of 1782. If he had so much as an iota of luck in this cursed universe, Daniel wouldn’t notice anything, nor turn around. If he did, everything would be over. Everything.

           

He made appalled eye contact with the grunt for a moment. It looked confused, and worried, and it projected a perfect question mark at him. Alexander liked to think they didn’t hold too much mental capacity. His own contrition and chagrin might have surprised him, but then again, he was still furiously wanking Daniel off as it watched.

 

It must have caught a scattered signal, and thought he’d required assistance. Or that he was being attacked. He hoped against anything that Agrippa hadn’t sensed this too. He’d never live it down.

 

He kept his eyes fixed on Daniel, not wanting to attract any attention to the grunt. It raised a clawed, clubbed arm to the tatters of its long, ruptured mouth. It looked like it was about to utter a quizzical groan. Alexander thought at it to leave as hard as he could. Still it stared, rather upset now. He thought at it harder. Nothing. Daniel’s breathing became ragged as his hand continued working at him. He tried to gesture at it to leave, doing his best to be discreet. It drew back as if hurt, but it stood its ground.

 

“Verzieh dich!” he screamed, more high-pitched than was his intention. He drew off the sound with unhinged laughter as Daniel jerked, looking at him in shock.

 

“I, ha ha, excuse me, it, ha, an expression, I,” he babbled, stealing a glance at the doorway, and thank all the stars, the grunt had left, softly shutting the door behind it. Daniel hadn’t even thought to turn around. “This has been, ha, a triumph for me, managing to, I am unable to believe that I could – your-”

 

Daniel shushed him, a ruthless gleam in his eye as he batted Alexander’s hand off his cock, guiding its tip to his lips once more, forceful. His hair was plastered to his face with sweat, voice hoarse when he asked, “Want some more?”

 

He was a sight. Abandon. Even more than he showed when covered in the blood of prisoners. His descent to this state – the rise and fall of his sweat-slicked collarbones, the red marks slicing his hips, his burning eyes – yes, Alexander thought, he would need some time alone with this information. Unless Daniel wished to join him. And the door would be locked.

 

So he resumed, content as a Karagaac as he resumed his work on that ridiculous, gorgeous, cock, shoving it down his throat as Daniel’s hands dug into his shoulders, swallowing around him, running his hands up his legs, running his tongue everywhere he knew Daniel liked it, stroking the rest of him all the while.

 

Alexander glanced up, catching the way Daniel’s mouth fell open as he threw his head back, fingers clenching around the back of his neck.

 

“Oh, Alexander,” he gritted through his teeth, voice wrecked. “I’m – close.”

 

Alexander’s brow furrowed. He was not up-to-date with the vernacular. He supposed from Daniel’s tone of voice and pleading moans that all was well. He pulled back to tease at the head some more, lavishing small licks at it, at the area connecting his foreskin, before sinking onto the shaft once more.

 

Daniel whimpered through this, going rigid. “I’m going to – ah, fuck – I’m going to – oh –”

 

Alexander was losing his patience with this. He would have sighed, were his mouth not full of cock, the cock he was trying to concentrate on. He pulled back, continuing with a teasing touch at the wet slit. “What in the blazes are you talking abou-”

 

Gripping, jerking, and clawing at Alexander, with laboured, sobbing breaths, Daniel came, beautiful. Hard. All over his face, and in his mouth, open in wonder.

 

Alexander froze, raising a hand to his cheek.

 

Oh. That’s what he’d meant. Of course.

 

Out of instinct, he panicked that this would be enough to cause him to fall pregnant, before he realised this would be impossible in every way.

 

Daniel’s hand fell from his neck, and his breathing settled. He dropped on the floor beside Alexander in exhaustion. He then burst into laughter at the sight of Alexander’s stony, come-streaked face, frozen in restrained terror. Daniel’s smile then was the unconquered sun itself, and Alexander resolved to be the crux of every joke from now on if it meant he could see it again.

 

“You’re perfect,” Daniel said, resting a hand on his arm. “That was perfect.” And he kissed him, lingering, blind to the mess on his face.

 

“I could say the same,” he muttered in disbelief, casting about for a nearby discarded rag, wiping his face down with it. When he pulled it away, he noticed it was his favourite waistcoat, century-old, the one he’d worn to Fritzi’s accession. Somehow, he did not care.

 

Clean, if sticky, he pulled Daniel to him again, kissing him. This would be difficult, now, everything he needed to do. His conflicted heart ached. Daniel pressed his forehead to his.

 

“I really did not think you would be interested,” he murmured. His eyes stayed closed. “You were so… aloof.”

 

“You little fool,” Alexander cupped his face in his hands, kissed his eyelids, “Am I to understand that you thought you had to ply me with wine and fall on top of me?”

 

“Well,” Daniel’s eyes fluttered open to meet his in defiance. “It worked.”

 

He shrugged. “So it did.”

 

Daniel began to get up, reaching out for his scattered bits of clothing. “Was it agreeable?”

 

Alexander’s laugh might have been a bark. “Are you asking me this? What do you think?”

 

Daniel looked sheepish. “I suppose I… I simply did not get much of an opportunity to spend a lot of time on you, and you… with all your experience…” he trailed off, eyes on the floor.

 

His jaw almost dropped. He rose to his feet, walked over to Daniel, and tilted his chin up, smiling at him. He did have the loveliest lips.

 

“Not at all, Daniel,” he said, holding him in place, voice lowering, and Daniel shuddered. “We can agree on otherwise next time, if it bothers you.”

 

At that, Daniel’s demeanour changed into something predatory, stalking. Savage. Like he would tie him to the wheel and drain his blood.

 

“Next time, then. I will be expecting all of you.”

 

The way he drew out his words made Alexander gulp.

 

Daniel’s mouth split open to show teeth.

 

He received a vivid image from Daniel’s mind, of what he would do to him – biting entering scratching – taking him apart.

 

Yes, Daniel would have to show him everything, before Alexander would give him what he wanted.

 

After all, he was a fast learner.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr @chanelpirate
> 
> Inspired by [this](http://amnesiakink.livejournal.com/741.html?thread=568549#t568549) prompt on the kink meme, though I did take some liberties. As did our gentlemen.


End file.
